


you're all i need, underneath the tree

by lightup19



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, did i mention it's very fluffy, dolls is alive in this one, i wrote this before 3x06 aired, lots of fluff, my take on the christmas episode with wyndolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightup19/pseuds/lightup19
Summary: Wynonna had never thought that she would be here.Wynonna never thought she’d be dancing in the arms of a man she loves, a man who loves her, on Christmas. She never thought her family would be sleeping in the rooms above her.She thought she’d be doing this alone.orIt's Christmastime at the homestead and Wynonna spends it with the people she loves.





	you're all i need, underneath the tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> I know the last fic I wrote was pretty depressing so I decided to do us all a favor and write the wyndolls fluff we derserved to see in this week's Christmas episode. There's also quite a good bit of wayhaught in here, too. 
> 
> I wanted to write from Wynonna's persepctive as she experiences Christmas with the people she loves for the first time in decades. 
> 
> This was partly inspired by a tweet I posted yesterday that gained quite a bit of attention and made me feel like we deserved to know how Christmas could've been with Dolls there.
> 
> I'd like to thank Chip for being my hype team for this (p.s. follow him on Twitter at @chippyhaught), and also the rest of my Twitter group chat Brunch Bunch for having my back. 
> 
> I read this through multiple times, but let me know if you notice any major mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Of course,” Wynonna murmurs, shaking her head with a small smile. She leans heavily against the door frame in the living room of the homestead. “ _ Of course _ this song would come on.”

 

Wynonna rolls up the sleeve of her sweater - a green one she found at the store that has, “It’s the most wonderful time for a beer!” stitched across the front - and she itches distractedly at her forearm. Her eyes dart about the homestead, soaking up the scene in front of her. She tries to capture this moment in her memory. She  _ never _ wants to forget this.

 

She notices some movement in her periphery and her eyes cut across the room to the Christmas tree. Waverly’s on her phone, frantically pressing buttons, and Wynonna hears “Underneath the Tree” by Kelly Clarkson get even louder in her ears. Wynonna rolls her eyes as she remembers Waverly spending days putting together a playlist for this occasion. 

 

_ “Can’t you just put ‘Jingle Bells’ on for an hour and call it a day?” Wynonna had complained as Waverly switched to yet another song.  _

 

_ Waverly audibly gasped, “Are you kidding me? Of course not!” Wynonna rolled her eyes as Waverly brought her notebook closer to her chest. “It’s  _ Christmas _ , Wynonna. I have to pick the best songs for my family.” _

 

Although she’d never admit it out loud, Waverly had put together one of the best playlists Wynonna had ever heard. And maybe, just  _ maybe _ , she caught herself singing along to a couple of songs. 

 

But that doesn’t mean  _ anything _ . 

 

Wynonna shakes her head and lifts her eyes back up to watch Waverly reach up on her toes, trying desperately to hang an ornament at the top of the tree. It’s like time slows down and she watches in horror as Waverly loses her balance. Wynonna’s about to run across the room or scream or  _ something _ when Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist and spins her away from the tree. 

 

Wynonna fights back a smile as she watches Waverly start laughing uncontrollably, giggles erupting out of her. Nicole lifts her higher into her arms and spins her faster before she sets her down gently. Wynonna can’t make out what they’re saying over the music, but she doesn’t think she needs to hear to know what Waverly’s feeling. 

 

Because Wynonna sees the Christmas lights on the tree form a halo around Waverly’s head and the fairy lights reflecting off her hair and her eyes and Wynonna  _ knows _ .

 

She knows that Waverly is in love.

 

She knows that Waverly has found her  _ soulmate _ . 

 

And Wynonna can’t see Nicole’s face from this angle, but she knows she’s looking at Waverly the exact same way. 

 

Waverly lifts up onto her toes and brings her arms around Nicole’s neck, their lips meeting somewhere in between the soft music and flickering lights on the fireplace. Wynonna half-heartedly groans at them. She reaches up to grab the Santa hat off of her head and chucks it across the room, hitting Nicole in the back. 

 

Nicole breaks away from the kiss laughing and she turns to meet Wynonna’s eyes. Waverly follows her movement and Wynonna looks back and forth between the two of them. 

 

Nicole gasps suddenly and reaches into her back pocket like she’s looking for something. She looks back up at Wynonna and pulls her hand out of her pocket, middle finger raised, before she turns back to Waverly and pulls her into another kiss. 

 

Her middle finger is still raised at Wynonna, but Wynonna can’t help but break out into another smile. 

 

Nobody will  _ ever _ be good enough for Waverly in Wynonna’s eyes. 

 

But Nicole Haught?

 

She comes pretty damn close. 

 

The song switches to “Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays” by NSYNC then, and Wynonna draws her eyes away from Nicole watching Waverly dance around the living room. Her eyes land on Jeremy, perched precariously on a ladder, trying to hang some garland on the entrance to the dining room. His sweater hangs loose on his thin frame, and Wynonna squints to read the words “Merry Christmath!” written across the material. 

 

“This kid,” she mutters, but there’s no malice in her voice. She speaks of him with a concealed fondness for one of the newer members of her team. 

 

Robin stumbles into the room then, boxes of decorations in his arms and a Christmas cookie between his teeth.  _ Vegan, _ of course. 

 

He drops the boxes into a haphazard pile and he reaches up to help a  _ clearly  _ struggling Jeremy. His hands brush against Jeremy’s for a moment, and the entire garland falls to the ground when Jeremy releases his grip. 

 

Wynonna flinches as the sound of ornaments shattering fills her ears, and she watches in amusement as a blush crawls its way up Jeremy’s neck and face. He tugs at the neckline of his sweater before he laughs nervously and runs out of the room. 

 

Robin looks up at Wynonna and shrugs a little helplessly, moving the ladder out of the way. Wynonna rolls her eyes and points in the direction Jeremy went, making a heart shape with her hands. 

 

Jeremy barges back into the room, nearly tripping over his own feet, and he drops to the floor quickly. He starts brushing the broken glass on the floor into a dustpan, his hands moving frantically across the floor. He stands up with the dustpan in his hands, and Robin pats him on the back, apparently attempting to comfort him. 

 

In reality, the action just makes Jeremy drop the dustpan onto the floor, broken ornament pieces littering the floor once  _ again _ . 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Wynonna sighs dramatically, spinning off the door frame and letting the scent of freshly baked goods lead her to the kitchen. 

 

She’s making her way through the dining room, her woolen socks scratching on the floorboards, when she catches movement from outside the window. 

 

Wynonna pulls her sleeve over her hand and clears the fog off of the window, pressing her head to the the cool glass. 

 

The sun is just beginning to set on the horizon, dim shades of purples and pinks coloring the snow, but Wynonna can still make out two figures staggering towards the house. 

 

She notices Doc first, his breath coming out in clouds as he hefts a large pile of logs in his arms. 

 

It takes her a moment, but she notices that the second figure is Kate, spinning the handle of an axe absentmindedly. 

 

Wynonna thinks that maybe she’s supposed to be bothered by the fact that Doc has a wife. 

 

She thinks that maybe she’s supposed to feel jealous or envious or  _ something _ .

 

But she notices in that moment, as Kate shoves Doc’s shoulder playfully, that she doesn’t feel any of those things. She feels  _ happy _ for Doc. 

 

She feels  _ glad _ that they have each other. 

 

Wynonna doesn’t feel jealous or envious or any of those things because  _ her _ heart is with someone else. 

 

“Someone who  _ sure _ is taking his sweet time to get here,” she mumbles, glancing at the clock on the wall. 

 

Doc walks through the front door of the homestead then, brushing wood chips off of his coat and kicking off his boots. Kate brushes past him with a kiss to his cheek and weaves her way into the living room. 

 

Wynonna thinks she hears the opening notes of “Please Come Home For Christmas” by The Eagles float past her ears, and she moves around the table towards Doc. 

 

He looks up at her, his coat and hat discarded, and Wynonna sees something in his eyes that she feels deep in her  _ soul _ . 

 

Like something’s  _ missing _ . 

 

Wynonna doesn’t realize she’s crying until a tear falls off the end of her nose and she hastily brushes it away. “ _ She’s _ not here with us. For her  _ first _ Christmas,” Wynonna breathes out in the tense air between them. 

 

Doc’s eyes look glassy and he clears his throat. “When this is all over, I can assure you we will bring our girl home. And we will celebrate for all the times that we could not,” he whispers, and he pulls Wynonna into his arms then. 

 

“Promise?” Wynonna hears herself ask. 

 

“I promise,” Doc assures her. 

 

Wynonna pulls back and shoves at his shoulder. “Alright, enough of this sappy shit. I need a beer.” She tosses him a smile over her shoulder and walks back towards the kitchen. 

 

Wynonna’s practically drooling by the time she finally makes it into the kitchen, the scent of an apple pie she hasn’t tasted in twenty years hitting all of her senses at once. She grabs a beer out of the fridge, shutting the door with her hip, and hops up on the counter, watching her mother move around the kitchen quickly. 

 

Her eyes go out of focus for a moment and suddenly she’s eight years old again, watching her mother roll out sheet after sheet of Christmas cookies. Somewhere in the distance her father is cursing under his breath, trying to hang lights on the roof as Willa holds them up for him. Waverly’s sitting on the floor, flour on her nose, banging pots together, and Wynonna’s sitting next to her, trying hopelessly to show her how to draw a Christmas tree. 

 

Wynonna blinks and it’s all gone. 

 

Wynonna blinks and her mother is standing in her kitchen and Waverly’s skidding to a stop in the doorway and “It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year” is playing somewhere in the background and everything is  _ okay _ .

 

Maybe even better than it ever was.

 

Better than she thought it could  _ ever _ be. 

 

“Wynonna, if you’re not in here to help, I suggest you scoot on out of here, or else I’ll drop this pie on your lap,” Michelle warns, tapping Wynonna’s leg with the spatula in her hand. Wynonna rolls her eyes, but pushes off of the counter anyway. 

 

She meets Waverly’s eyes across the room, and it seems like maybe she’s thinking the same thing, too. 

 

Waverly runs across the room then and pulls Wynonna into a bone-crushing hug. Wynonna frees her arms and brings their mother into the hug, closing her eyes. 

 

Wynonna breathes in the scent of her mother’s perfume and feels her chin fall on top of her head and she sighs. 

 

She’s lived through so many Christmases without her, without a family at all, and now she’s  _ here _ . 

 

She’s here and Wynonna never wants to forget this moment. 

 

They all pull out of the hug eventually, when the oven timer starts going off and Nicole calls for Waverly from the living room, but Wynonna still feels their arms settle around her heart.

 

She slips out of the kitchen and taps her foot impatiently as she looks at her watch. She glances up at the front door in front of her. “Is he  _ ever _ gonna show up?” she asks aloud. 

 

Wynonna’s heart leaps out of her chest as the door bangs open and rattles off the wall. “ _ Jesus Christ _ ,” she yells, her hand at her chest.

 

“Not quite,” Dolls smirks, pulling the door closed behind him. He pulls the hat off of his head and hangs it on one of the empty hooks.

 

“ _ Dude _ ,” Wynonna breathes, still trying to calm her heart down. “What the hell took you so long?”

 

“I had to pick something up,” he shrugs, patting the boxes of presents in his hands. He sets them down and pulls off his gloves.

 

“Was it worth missing dinner over?” Wynonna asks curiously, pawing at the tissue paper

in the gift bags in front of her. Dolls swats her hands away.

 

Dolls shrugs, almost shyly, and Wynonna raises her eyebrow in question. “It was for someone special.  _ Oh _ , and I got  _ this _ ,” Dolls gasps, pulling the zipper of his jacket down quickly. He grabs the hem of his sweater and beams, looking down at her for a reaction. 

 

Wynonna takes a minute to take in the scene in front of her. Dolls -  _ Agent _ Xavier Dolls who is a former  _ soldier _ in the military - is standing in front of her with an ugly blue Christmas sweater on. There’s a very deformed looking Santa stitched at the bottom, and the words across the front say, “you used to call me on your elf phone.”

 

And the pun isn’t even that funny, it  _ really _ isn’t - quite terrible, actually - but something about the way that Dolls is looking at her and the way he’s standing there make her  _ lose it _ .

 

Wynonna tosses her head back and she laughs the loudest she ever thinks she ever has. She’s smiling with all her teeth and her stomach is starting to hurt and her eyes are watering and people are looking at her but she can’t  _ stop _ . 

 

She can’t stop laughing because  _ Xavier Dolls _ of all people is standing in her front door wearing the stupidest Christmas sweater she’s ever seen. 

 

She’s still laughing when she looks back up at him. She can see him pressing his lips together trying to suppress a smile, but then he loses it too and they’re both laughing and Wynonna falls in love all over again.

 

She doesn’t know how long they stay in that moment, laughter flowing between them like it’s the easiest thing in the world, holding onto each other’s shoulders for support, but eventually Wynonna catches her breath.  _ Somehow _ .

 

Wynonna leans forward and rests her head on his chest. She feels him wrap his arms around her back carefully and start rocking his feet from side to side. 

 

Waverly yells something about opening presents from the living room, and Wynonna reluctantly steps back from Dolls. He takes her hand and pulls her towards the living room.

 

He turns around suddenly in the archway between the two rooms, and Wynonna nearly crashes into him. She reaches out at the last second and grabs onto his arms. 

 

“ _ Dude _ , you gotta stop doing that,” Wynonna says, shaking her head. 

 

Dolls stands taller and peers over her shoulder. “I think I forgot something,” he mutters pointing towards the door. Then she sees his mouth turn up in a smirk and his eyes glance up towards the ceiling. Wynonna follows his eyes and she groans. 

 

“Fucking mistletoe,” she mutters, sighing dramatically as the song switches to “Last Christmas” by Wham! in the background. 

 

Dolls raises an eyebrow expectantly and Wynonna tries to turn out of the grasp he has on her hips. “You did this shit on purpose,” she points out, pouting her lip. “That’s not fair.”

 

Dolls steps even closer than before, his eyes moving across her face. “You know what’s not fair?”

 

“What?” Wynonna breathes out. 

 

_ This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special. _

 

“The way you stole my heart,” he admits, and then he brings his lips to hers and she  _ melts _ .

 

She brings her hand up to trace his jaw and she feels him pull her even  _ closer _ and she wants to stay in this moment forever. 

 

She feels someone push very deliberately at her back and suddenly she’s stumbling forward. Dolls hits the wall  _ hard _ , and Wynonna manages to catch herself before she falls. She turns around to find Nicole standing there with a  _ very _ guilty look on her face. 

 

“Oh,  _ my bad _ ,” she says, bringing her arms out to either side of her body.

 

“Could you maybe, I dunno, watch where you’re going next time?” Wynonna asks, tapping her chin. 

 

“I mean, to be fair, you  _ were _ standing in the doorway, so,” Nicole continues, taking a bite of the cookie in her hand. 

 

Before Wynonna even knows what she’s doing she’s jumping on Nicole’s back, screaming in her ear, and Nicole is stumbling around the living room, trying to shake her off. 

 

It takes five minutes, and the combined efforts of Doc, Dolls,  _ and _ Waverly before they can finally get Wynonna off of Nicole’s back and onto the couch. 

 

“You didn’t need to be  _ that _ extra, you know,” Dolls chuckles, falling down to sit next to Wynonna on the couch. She watches Waverly take the seat next to her and then Nicole sit between her legs on the floor. Wynonna catches Nicole’s eye and they both bite back a smile. 

 

Wynonna shrugs, “It’s Christmas. I’m  _ allowed _ to be dramatic.” And then, just because she can, she reaches for Dolls’ bottle of beer and chugs the rest of it. She smacks her lips and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, dropping the bottle back into Dolls’ hands. “Thanks, babe,” she mutters, kissing his cheek sloppily. 

 

Dolls makes a face and scoots towards the the end of the couch. “Get away from me with that beer breath.”

 

Wynonna scoffs and slides closer, “As if  _ you _ don’t have beer breath, too.”

 

“I do  _ not _ .”

 

“You do,  _ too _ .”

 

“Can you guys just  _ both _ agree you smell like you drank Shorty’s dry and move on?” Waverly sighs, one hand on her hip and another waving a present around in her other hand. “We  _ do _ have presents to open, you know.”

 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Wynonna sighs, but she feels the corners of her mouth turn up as Dolls rests his arm over her shoulders and Waverly drops a present in her lap. 

 

The next hour goes by in a blur, mostly because Wynonna’s  _ very _ drunk but partly because the mountain of gifts under the tree disintegrates to nothing before she can even blink. 

 

She’s got dozens of gifts littered at her feet - some she’s going to throw away in two minutes and others she’s going to keep forever - and pieces of wrinkled wrapping paper taped all over her body but she’s so, so  _ happy _ .

 

Doc hits her with a crumpled piece of tissue paper from across the room and she blinks her eyes a few times sleepily. There’s only one present underneath the tree still, and Wynonna’s about five seconds from falling asleep in Dolls’ arms. Everyone else has left the room except for Dolls, Nicole, Waverly, and Wynonna herself, though she hardly noticed when they left. 

 

She shakes herself awake and tries to focus on Nicole grabbing the present from beneath the tree and walking on her knees over to Waverly. Nicole hands the box to Waverly with shaking hands. Wynonna watches with interest as Waverly traces over the skinny rectangular-shaped box and lifts the cover off. 

 

Wynonna leans over and brings her head closer to Waverly, in awe of the necklace in her hands. Nicole leans forward and unclasps the necklace, brushing Waverly’s hair away before she reclasps it around her neck. 

 

At the end of the chain is a pendant in the shape of a heart surrounded by a pair of angel wings. The wings are metal, studded occasionally with what looks like  _ diamond, _ and Wynonna’s eyes bulge out of their sockets a bit. The heart in the middle appears to be made of a deep blue stone that sparkles everytime it moves. 

 

Wynonna watches her sister look up at Nicole and swallow. She touches the blue heart on her chest. “Sapphire,” she whispers. 

 

“Your birthstone,” Nicole finishes, closing her hand over Waverly’s. 

 

Waverly’s shaking her head. “I can’t-this must have cost you a  _ fortune _ , Nicole.”

 

Nicole shrugs shyly and ducks her head. “I-I got it as a reminder. That I love you no matter  _ who _ you are. Or  _ what _ you are.” 

 

Wynonna looks at Nicole then,  _ really _ looks at her, and she’s struck speechless by the amount of  _ love _ she sees in her eyes. And then she turns to her sister, tears in her eyes, and sees the exact same look mirrored in her eyes.  _ Love _ , plain and simple. 

 

Waverly falls forward and Nicole catches her so,  _ so _ easily, like her arms were made specifically to hold Waverly, and Wynonna’s heart stops. 

 

Because Nicole  _ is _ good enough for Waverly. 

 

Because anyone who can love her sister like  _ that _ is good enough for her. 

 

Wynonna leans forward and pats Nicole on the back softly. Nicole looks up, nods at Wynonna, and she carefully lifts Waverly up into her arms. Wynonna watches Waverly grab onto Nicole tighter, and Nicole starts bringing her over to the stairs. She stops at the bottom of the stairs and turns back.

 

“Merry Christmas, you two,” she says with a smile. 

 

Dolls nods and Wynonna smiles, “Merry Christmas, Haught.”

 

Nicole rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling, and carries Waverly up the stairs. 

 

“God, what a bunch of lovebirds,” Wynonna says, turning back to Dolls. “Punch me if I ever get that cheesy with you.”

 

Dolls scratches at the back of his neck nervously, and Wynonna frowns because since when has Dolls ever done  _ that _ ?

 

She’s about to say as much when Dolls starts pulling something out of his pocket. “Well, I guess maybe you won’t like this next part as much because, Earp?” he starts, placing a small box in Wynonna’s hand, “I’m about to be  _ real _ cheesy.”

 

Wynonna’s heart starts beating fast then, faster than she thinks it ever has, and her hands shake and she doesn’t know  _ why _ . She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in and lifts the lid of the box. 

 

She’s speechless for a moment. 

 

The way the diamonds catch the light and shine on the band of the ring are mesmerizing and Wynonna doesn’t fully understand what she’s looking at until it  _ hits _ her. 

 

“Dolls, is this-are, are you…” she trails off, unsure of what it is that she’s even trying to ask.

 

Dolls looks to her with wide eyes and starts waving his hands everywhere. “No, no, no,” he breathes out, “No I’m not-I’m not  _ proposing _ . It’s  _ way _ too early for that.” He shakes his head and presses the palm of his hand to him forehead and Wynonna  _ swears _ she seems him blushing. 

 

Wynonna breathes a sigh of relief because she might love Dolls, like a  _ lot _ , but they only  _ just _ started dating. “Oh, thank  _ god _ . You need to stop freaking me out so much today.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I-” Dolls takes a deep breath and turns more fully to face her. Wynonna tucks her legs under her and mirrors his position, waiting patiently for  _ some _ sort of explanation as to why she’s holding this ring. “It’s a promise ring,” Dolls explains, and Wynonna’s eyes track hit throat as he swallows. “It’s a promise that I’m yours.  _ Whatever _ that means to you. As your partner, or your colleague, or your, you know,  _ boyfriend _ .” He pulls the ring out of the box and slips it over Wynonna’s finger. “And if that’s what you want, then I’m yours. Whenever. For whatever reason.  _ Always _ .”

 

Wynonna’s silent for a moment. Her finger traces over the words “Wynonna” and “Xavier” engraved on either side of the ring. Her eyes are glued to the diamond in the center of the ring, surrounded by a heart. 

 

With every second that passes, she waits. 

 

She waits for  _ something _ to stomp this feeling from her heart or for  _ something _ to steal away her happiness because something  _ always _ does. 

 

Wynonna waits and her heart fills with love and hope and she cries because she’s never felt so  _ loved _ . 

 

She looks up into the eyes of a man she thinks she wants to spend the rest of her life with, and she thinks she sees the same image playing out in his own eyes. 

 

She looks up into the eyes of a man she thinks just might be her  _ soulmate _ . 

 

“ _ Of course _ I’m yours,” she breathes out because it’s true, and it always has been. Right from day one. She leans forward into his arms and he holds her to her chest like he never wants to let her go. She feels him blow out a breath and she pulls back with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Were you nervous to give that to me?” she asks, unable to hide the smirk tugging at her mouth.

 

“In my defense, you  _ did _ say you hated cheesy stuff, and that was probably the cheesiest thing I’ve  _ ever _ done, so,” he finishes, holding his hands out to his sides. 

 

Wynonna brings her hand around to the back of his neck and feels him meet her lips half way. “I think I kinda liked it,” Wynonna whispers, standing up quickly from the couch. She grabs Waverly’s phone from the coffee table and looks for the song she knows by heart. 

 

Dolls stands slowly, cupping his hand around his ear, “I’m sorry, what was that I just heard? Did  _ the _ Wynonna Earp just admit she likes being sappy?”

 

Wynonna presses the play button, sticking her tongue out at Dolls before she holds her hand out to him. “Dance with me?”

 

He grabs her hand easily and slips an arm around her waist. “You really didn’t even have to ask.”

 

Wynonna sees the exact moment Dolls figures out what song is playing, the opening notes of “The Only Exception” by Paramore floating softly through the room. 

 

He twists his face into a frown, and Wynonna slides her arms around his neck. “This doesn’t sound like a Christmas song to me,” he points out, smiling slightly. 

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Wynonna admits, swaying slightly as they move around each other in a circle. “It’s  _ our _ song.”

 

With every lyric that passes through the space between their souls, Dolls’ smile grows wider. 

 

_ And up until now, I had sworn to myself _

_  
_ _ That I'm content with loneliness. _

 

Wynonna had never thought that she would be here. 

 

Wynonna never thought she’d be dancing in the arms of a man she loves, a man who loves  _ her _ , on Christmas. She never thought her  _ family _ would be sleeping in the rooms above her. 

 

She thought she’d be doing this alone. 

 

_ Because none of it was ever worth the risk. _

 

Maybe it should scare Wynonna, that she’s fallen in love with Dolls so fast. 

 

But this is the first time she’s felt love like this in heart. In her  _ soul _ . 

 

“Well, you are the only exception,” Wynonna hums, locking eyes with Dolls immediately. She feels the heat of the dimming fire warm her heart and she watches the twinkling Christmas lights dance in his eyes and she knows with her entire  _ being _ that the lyrics is true.

 

He  _ is  _ the only exception.

 

“You are the only exception,” Dolls echoes back, laughing as he rests his forehead against Wynonna’s.

 

Wynonna thinks that maybe the lyrics are true for him, too. 

 

Because he’s hard and cold and distant to most people, but around Wynonna?

 

He  _ melts _ . 

 

It’s one in the morning on Christmas and Wynonna’s legs feel like they’re about to collapse, but Dolls is holding her strong in his arms and she wants to live in this moment for the rest of her life. 

 

The ring on her finger catches the light as she brushes her thumb against his cheek. “I love you,” she whispers, searching for something in his eyes. 

 

Dolls smiles with all of his teeth and he laughs as he pulls her closer. “I love you, too,” he breathes back.

 

_ You are the only exception _

 

_ And I’m on my way to believing. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Feel free to comment or contact me about it if you'd like!
> 
> My Twitter is @earplywaves
> 
> and my Tumblr is also @earplywaves
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
